


Escape Reality

by AngieStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Scott McCall, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Stiles, Lydia is in a love triangle, Mother Melissa McCall, Near Death Experiences, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott tries, Self Harm, Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Stiles is depressed, Theo is mean, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieStilinski/pseuds/AngieStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5B AU where the sheriff doesn't survive</p><p>Stiles feels like a walking corpse. He thinks his so called 'friends' don't care about him anymore after he supposedly killed Donovan Donati in cold blood and he finds himself not only drifting away from the world, but from himself. </p><p>He can't find it in his heart to fix himself no matter how hard he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was like a walking corpse. Despite the emptiness and the feeling of loneliness, he felt like he was dying or possibly already dead. Stiles didn't need to glance in the mirror to know he appeared pale and horrible looking. He didn't know the last time he ate or the last time he slept, and he honestly didn't care. His phone vibrated for the umpteenth time making him groan and roll his eyes, reaching a weak hand to grab his phone sitting on the nightstand. 21 voicemails. 15 texts. 30 missed calls. All from his so called 'friends'.

_Scott: Answer the phone!!!_

_Scott: Stiles plz I'm sorry for what I did to u, just plz let me talk u_

Scott _: can you plz come out of the house?_

 _Scott_ : _Stiles...just let me be there for you_

Stiles grit his teeth as he shut his phone off and threw it on the bed with a grunt. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he dragged a hand down his face and gripped the ends of his hair tightly. He carefully stepped over already broken glass from picture frames and broken lacrosse trophies from the previous night when he had released an angry rampage in his room. He can still remember his angry screams and loud sobs from last night when he trashed his own room and he was surprised to find himself even remembering what happened since he drank half a bottle of whiskey his dad had stashed in the kitchen cabinet.

He stumbled into the hall, still dazed from the whiskey and walked slowly into the bathroom. He nearly gave a face of disgust when he looked in the mirror to see heavy bags under his eyes and messy flattened hair. He refrained himself from throwing a fist into the mirror even though he hated it as he instead rampaged through the medicine cabinet over the sink, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. Stiles' gaze rested on an orange pill bottle making him freeze his movements. He narrows his eyes as he slowly grabs the bottle, and brings it to focus.

He reads the description and realizes it was his father's pain meds which were only used after long hangover nights and the migraines he would get. Stiles forces a lump down his throat as he steals one glance at himself in the mirror and he could've sworn he sees himself shaking his head and says not to do it. He was probably going crazy as he averts his gaze back to the bottle and hesitantly opens it, pouring two white pills into his hand and swallowing them down within seconds.

He feels the rough texture of the pills touch against his throat when he gulps them down making him nearly gag. He stares back at his reflection with widened eyes for what he just did. This was wrong...but it felt so good. He needed more.

He made to pour out another pill when he hears the loud doorbell ring making him jump and the bottle slips from his hand and falls onto the bathroom floor, making the pills scatter everywhere. Stiles curses loudly and bends down to pick them up when the doorbell rings again, making him groan.

He gives a dramatic roll of his eyes as he makes his way downstairs to open the front door. The sight of the person outside makes him freeze.

The sight of him brings images and memories back to what happened last night. He wishes they could all go away.

 _"Where the hell were you, Scott_!"

Stiles wants to scream the same words to him but all he can manage is a shocked face and glare at his ex best friend. "What are you doing here?"

Scott looks at him as if he's risen from the dead and come back to haunt his werewolf ass. Stiles realizes he really does look horrible. "M-my God...Stiles-"

"What are you doing here, Scott?" He repeats firmly, impatience lacing his voice.

Scott looks up and down at Stiles' form and sighs, his face changes to pity and guilt and Stiles honestly doesn't want to see any of that on his face.

"Y-you weren't answering back to my calls or messages."

"Gee, I wonder why." Stiles snaps moving to close the door but Scott quickly puts his hand on it to keep it from closing.

"Stiles, wait. Please. Just...just let me explain-"

"Explain, what?!"

Scott jumps back at his outburst, giving him his familiar puppy dog face but Stiles wasn't having it.

"Explain why you never listened to me?" Stiles continued. "Why I had to sit alone in that waiting room for hours wondering what the hell was happening and why you weren't there?! Or explain about how my dad died?!!"

Stiles was in tears now, not knowing how they got there in the first place as they fall down his face nonstop. "Did you know I refused to believe he was actually dead when your mom told me? I had to be pulled off my dad when I was clinging onto him, screaming, begging for him to come back. I had to force myself to breathe and I..."

Stiles sobs quietly bringing a hand to cover his mouth to keep himself from sobbing loudly. Scott just stood there speechless and Stiles was surprised to see a single tear roll down his face. The sight of it makes him angry.

"I never even got to say goodbye."

Scott closes his eyes and turns his gaze away from him to look at the floor. Stiles hears him suck in a shaky breath before meeting his gaze again. The face he gives him was filled with pity and as if he was grieving himself.

"Don't you dare look at me like that," Stiles yells. "You don't deserve to look at me like that! You aren't the one that lost a father. You aren't the one who lost both of your parents-"

"Your father was a good man, Stiles. He was like a father to me when my dad wasn't around so it feels like I lost a parent too."

Stiles grows silent, clamping his jaw shut as a final tear rolls down his cheek. "Go."

Scott narrows his eyes at him, shock written on his face. "Stiles-"

"Just go, Scott."

"Stiles, you can't be alone. I don't want you living in this house alone. You still have someone. You still have us."

"I don't have anyone anymore, and I've always been alone." And with that he steps back and slowly closes the door, Scott's shock ridden face disappearing behind the closed door.

Stiles slides down to the floor with his back pressed against the door. He sobs out, putting his head in his hands and shakes with every heave. Morrell's voice echoes in his head and Stiles would call it irony if he had the humor.

 _"If you're going through hell, keep going_."

And keep going he will. Through hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles feels something he hasn't in a long time. Wanting. His mind craves for more pills that are now scattered all over the bathroom floor no thanks to Scott. He fumbles to pick them up with shaking fingers and places them back in the orange pill bottle before popping a dirty pill in his mouth and swallowing it down. The pill sends shivers down his body, mind craving escalating. He needs more. So much more.

He could already sense he was high do to the fact that he was grinning uncontrollably and suddenly felt so tired. But he forces himself not to collapse on his bed as he stumbles out of the bathroom and clings onto the handrail on the stairs to take slow steps. He fumbles to put his shoes on and slips on his sunglasses he barely wore and stumbles out to his dad's old car, chuckling under his breath when he nearly trips on a porch step. He struggles fitting the key in the key hole of the engine and turns it on, not really remembering speeding out of the driveway like a nascar driver. 

He honestly didn't know where he was going as he drove on the main road of the town, passing buildings and other cars. But when he sees the hospital around the corner, his heart stops. His father's body was still in there. Stiles chokes back a sob as he pulls over on the side of the road, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly and placing his head against it. He can't help but go back and remember last night no matter how much he tried not to.

" _Stiles?"_

_Stiles's head jerked upwards at the call to see Melissa standing a few feet away from him as if she was afraid to go near him. His first thought was thinking if she saw him as a murderer too but when he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks, fear gnawed at his heart._

_"H-how is he?" He croaked as if he's been screaming for the past hour in the waiting room. He looks up at her with eyes searching and pleading for her to answer._

_She moves towards him then, kneeling down at his level and grabbing onto his hand in his lap. The way she looked at him, Stiles already had a feeling he knew. The way Melissa grips onto his hand is comforting and tight but not too tight. Stiles's eyes move back_ _and forth across her face to read her, eyebrows furrowing and tears threatening to fall._

_"He's okay, right?" He says quietly. Too quietly._

_Melissa's expression changes at his words. Her face scrunches up and her bottom lip quivers with tears about to fall. She looks at him one last time and the message suddenly feels so clearer._

_Stiles's heart shatters, his hands are shaking and he finds himself shaking his head. "No," he whimpers as a single tear fell down his face. "No, he was fine. He was fine. H-he spoke to me in the ambulance..."_

_"Honey, I'm so sorry." Melissa whispers as if her own voice is betraying her by the words._

_Stiles's face crumples but he keeps shaking his head frantically. "N-no. No!"_

_He finds himself jolting out the chair and running down the hall, ignoring Melissa's calls as he makes it to the door of the operation room his father was taken into. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees him. A white sheet was draped over the body but Stiles knew who it was without questioning. His heart stops and feels his mouth agape in shock and tears run down his face. He stifles a sob as he walks forward towards the body, grabbing onto the now cold hand that was visible from under the blanket._

_Stiles lets out a scream-sob, hovering over the covered body and resting his head on the body's chest. "O-oh God," He sobs out. "Dad..."_

_He slowly pulls the sheet so that his father's shoulders and face are visible. Stiles sobs loudly, staring at the pale skin and dried blood on his father's face. He forces himself to swallow down vomit and only hiccups through sobs. He doesn't know what he's doing when he brings his hands to his father's shoulders and begins to shake him frantically. "Dad! Dad open your eyes. C'MON!"_

_He feels a few pairs of hands on him pulling him away from the body and he lets out a shattered and mourning scream from his lungs as he tries to grip back onto him, but a hand grabs onto his arm and pulls him out of the room. He struggles to get out of their grip and sudden soft hands touch each side of his cheeks to pull him from his stupor. Melissa doesn't say anything except ordering the nurses and doctor to let him go and when they do, she pins him to her chest as he sobs into her shoulder._

_Stiles feels her hand run through his hair as he hiccups between his sobs and he finds himself wrapping around her in search of comfort._

_"I'm so sorry, honey." She repeats to him again that night, she expects Stiles to not reply._

_They stay in the heartbreaking embrace for a few minutes until Stiles stops sobbing and sniffles silently. She pulls apart first, cupping his reddened and puffy face in her hands and wiping away tear tracks with her fingers._

_"It's going to be okay." She says softly as a single tear falls down her face. "I'm still here, understand?"_

_Stiles hesitates before nodding slowly as his face crumbles again. He's about to embrace her again until he sees a figure standing at the end of the hall. He stands slouchy and the expression from what Stiles could see was confusion_ and shock. Anger boils at the pit _of his stomach as he moves out of Melissa's hands and gentleness, ignoring her questioning look and storms toward Scott._

_Scott opens his mouth slowly to speak when he sees him but Stiles doesn't give him the chance as he grabs the collar of his jacket pinning him against the wall before body slamming him to the floor. Scott looks up at him frightened at what he just did as Stiles sees red. "Where were you? You trusted me? Huh? So where were you?"_

_He hears Melissa and more doctors come running behind him_ an _d Melissa tries to get his attention but Stiles doesn't even acknowledge them._

_"Where the hell were you?!"_

_He feels hands begin to pry him off of Scott as the werewolf just stared in shock as a doctor pulled him a few feet away from him. Scott slowly stood back up with the help of his mother, straightening his jacket as Stiles continued to struggle but soon gave in._

"Ge _t off me!" He snaps while the doctor hesitated before releasing him. Stiles stood with clenched fists at his sides, but instead of jumping Scott again, he walks in the other direction ignoring Melissa's calls._

 _He runs out of the hospital, not contemplating exactly where to go and just runs and runs. He releases_ another loud sob that ni _ght, placing his hands on his knees, tired. He feels like his heart has just been ripped out of his chest as he forces himself to breathe and not have a panic attack. Tears cascade down his face nonstop and he knows he can't stop them. He had no one left. And he probably never will again_.

A single tear slides down his face as he picks up his head to look out at the hospital across the street. His conscious tells him to go in but finds himself pulling back on the road and driving away, not breathing until the building is out of his sight.

His eyes are teary and burning as he drives on, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly making his knuckles turn white. "What am I doing?" He whispers to himself when his senses finally got to him. He moves the car to make a U-turn but stops when something catches the corner of his eye.

He sees a drug store on his left as the sudden craving and addiction starts to come back to him. He looks at himself in the rearview mirror as if he was having a constant battle with himself on what to do and finds himself slowly making that left turn.

There was no stopping him now.


	3. Chapter 3

  
He looked at the pack of cigarettes in his hands warily, clamping his lips shut in a thin line as the cashier raised bored eyebrows impatiently in front of him.

"Are you gonna pay for them or not?" The young man barked out which made Stiles believe he was possibly high or really annoyed with this stupid job he got at the drug store. He carried a stench of pot that was so strong Stiles could smell it from where he was standing a few feet away.

It's like something was taking over him as he found himself slowly placing the box of cigarettes on the counter. He stood trembling anxiously as the man moved incredibly slow to make the purchase of his item.

"First time?" The man asked out of the ordinary.

Stiles lifted his gaze to meet his and hesitated before nodding slowly.

The cashier raised his eyebrows again in what looked like surprise. "What are you, sixteen? Fourteen?"

"Eighteen actually." The voice that comes out of Stiles's own mouth takes him to shock. He sounded so weak. So useless.

"My advice," the cashier says as he hands the bag with the cigarettes to him. "Don't overdo yourself."

Stiles takes it as a nice gesture and only nods and turns to leave but the cashier's voice speaks again, "Aren't you Sheriff Stilinski's kid?"

Stiles freezes his movements as grief fills his heart again. He finds himself clenching his fists in anger. How dare he? How dare he speak of him? But he refrains his anger from showing and replies softly, "Yeah...I was."

The man's boredom face changes to pity and empathy which came to a surprise to Stiles. "I'm so sorry. He was a good man."

Stiles became less tense and his face softened, giving a very small smile. "Thank you."

Without waiting for a reply- which he doubted the cashier had anything else to say- he left the store.

He let the cold night air hit him when he stepped outside sending shivers down his body. Stiles stared at the bag dangling in his hand hesitantly as he slowly reached in to grab the box of cigarettes and took out a stick, fumbling out a lighter from his jeans pocket. He puts the cigarette in his mouth and struggles to turn on the lighter when he didn't hear someone walking towards him.

"Stiles?"

He nearly drops the lighter when he jumps at the voice, whipping his head to his right to see a familiar girl with strawberry-blonde hair. She stares warily at the cigarette in his mouth before meeting his eyes; her expression was full of pity and remorse.

"L-Lydia?" Stiles murmured surprised, his voice sounding muffled with the cigarette in his mouth. "W-what are you doing here?"

She doesn't answer for a few moments, until, "I would ask you the same thing. But I guess I don't really have to...I just was driving and...I recognized your dad's car so I had a feeling you'd be here."

She speaks quietly as if she would spoke too loud and hurt Stiles in some way. Stiles closes his eyes in embarrassment before removing the cigarette from his mouth and meeting her gaze again. "Didn't have anywhere else to go."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes you do. You still have family, Stiles. You have Melissa, you have me...you have Scott."

"I'm pretty sure Scott is out of the picture...he practically chose Theo over me, didn't he?"

"He made a mistake, Stiles. He's sent you so many texts and voicemails saying apologies, begging you to just talk to him."

"And I did," Stiles said. "But I really didn't want to hear his explanation."

"Stiles..."

"I can't have him explain to me why he never listened to me or trusted me that night. When he does try to explain, I'm reliving the whole nightmare when my dad died all over again. And trust me, Lydia; those memories don't ever get out of your head."

Lydia clamps her mouth in a thin line and closes her eyes in pity towards him. Stiles hates seeing it on other people's faces but seeing the look on Lydia, it nearly reaches his breaking point. "I know...I'm so sorry. I-I really can't imagine what you're going through right now, Stiles but this isn't you. This..." She gestures toward the cigarette in his hand. "Isn't something Stiles Stilinski would do."

"Maybe it is me..." Stiles says quietly to almost where Lydia couldn't hear.

Lydia has a shock ridden look on her face at his words. "Stiles..."

"I can't do this anymore, Lydia," he blurted out unintentionally before he could stop himself. He feels tears begin to well in his eyes but stops them from flowing. "I-I can't keep fighting with you guys. It's...all the supernatural things happening in this town, I want out of it. I mean look at me. I'm not strong like you guys, not as fast, or as brave. My best option is to maybe leave me out of everything, okay? I...can't do this anymore."

Lydia was quiet for a while and Stiles believed he possibly found himself yelling at her when he spoke those words. He opens his mouth to apologize but Lydia beats him to it.

"Well...it looks like you're stuck with me then since I can't take any of this anymore either."

She smiles slightly at him and Stiles suddenly feels all grief and sadness leave him when he looks at her. He almost smiles back. Almost. He only nods his head and is taken to surprise when Lydia grabs the cigarette from his fingers and throws it in the garbage bin behind her and then turns to him again putting her hand out between them. Stiles furrows his eyebrows at her and hesitantly hands her the box of cigarettes which she instantly throws in the trash and dusts her hands off dramatically.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Those costed five dollars you know."

"There's plenty of other better things to buy with just five dollars, Stiles. Five dollars won't hurt you."

He sighs and just goes along with it knowing he can never win when it comes to Lydia Martin. She touches his arm kindly and jerks her head towards her car. "C'mon. We should talk somewhere else."

"But my dad's car..."

"Don't worry. We'll come back for it."  
    
He hesitates but knows he doesn't have a choice when Lydia is already pulling him to her car. When they get in she starts the engine and drives out of the parking lot, not saying a word for a few minutes until the drug store is out of sight.

"Mind telling me where we're going?"

She just smiles and looks at him. "Nowhere really. I just wanted to get out of that place. Hanging around a place full of druggies isn't my thing. It shouldn't be yours either."

Stiles doesn't reply to that as he stares out the window. "What are you doing, Lydia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here? Helping me? Talking to me?"

He doesn't look at her but he can tell she's giving him an angry glare at that moment. "Because I care about you, Stiles. I know you've lost someone so close to you...but what you need is someone to be there for you. You can't be in this alone. You won't be in this alone."

Stiles looks at her then, "Did Scott put you up to this?"

She whips her head towards him. "No! Stiles...I came here by choice. You're grieving and no one should ever be by themselves when that's happening. Why can't you just see that there are people that care for you and love you?!"

At the end of her sentence she was shouting, nearly losing her grip on the wheel and calms herself quickly. Stiles sighs, "Lydia, I'm sorry."

She steals a glance at him.

"I'm...I'm just in a really dark place right now and...I guess I just need some time alone alright? I know it might not be a good idea to be alone but...just give me some time."

"Stiles, I saw you attempt to lit a cigar. I hope you know that drugs aren't a good way of coping okay?"

"It's all I know, Lydia! I'm sick and tired of being so weak and not doing a damn thing just like when my mom died. It's all. I. Know."

Lydia doesn't reply to that and the car grows silent for a good five minutes. The thought of something make Stiles chuckle.

"Was that our first argument?"

Lydia smiles slightly. "I suppose it was. Well, except for that time I was in your room in sophomore year and you had bought all those gifts for me for my birthday. We had a fight about me not caring about getting hurt and you ultimately telling me that if I died you would go out of your mind..."

Stiles unknowingly had his mouth open in shock when she finishes. "Y-you remembered that?"

She snorts, "Please, Stiles. I may have played dumb in the past but I'm not that dumb to forget everything you said. I guess...I've kept those words with me for quite a while."

Stiles can't help but stare at her. The way her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back to reveal her beautiful features. She stared back and smiles.

Her phone buzzing ruined their moment as she pulls it out and curses to herself. "I forgot to meet with Parrish for dinner..."

Stiles feels his shoulders sag and he huffs out unintentionally. "Right...Parrish, of course."

He seemed to have muttered it because Lydia didn't look at him when he said it.

He watches her silently as she shoots a quick text to Parrish in which Stiles was guessing that she would be meeting with him later. He closes is eyes in embarrassment and thunks the back of his head against the seat. _Stupid. So stupid to think you'd actually have a chance with her._

"You should probably take me back."

Lydia looks at him when he says those words, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well, it looks like you have someplace to be so I don't want to hold you up."

"Stiles, you're not some kind of distraction."

"I never said I was. You should go have dinner with Parrish. The new sheriff, am I correct?"

"Stiles it's not what it looks like..."

"Just take me back Lydia."

It takes a few minutes for Lydia to process what he said and the next thing Stiles knows is her making a U-turn back towards the drug store. They don't say anything the whole way back as she pulls back into the parking lot and parks near his dad's car.

"Stiles...Parrish is a good man. Please just understand this isn't what it looks like."

Stiles bites his lip and nods. "Yeah...okay. I'll just be on my way then. I'm pretty sure the dinner will be great."

He opens the door but Lydia stops him again. "Stiles..."

He stops to look at her.

"You're not alone, okay?"

Stiles snorts with a small sneer touching his lips. "It kinda feels like it."

Guilt gnaws at his heart and his chest as he refused to make eye contact with Lydia after what he just said. He slowly shuts the door behind him and trudges towards his dad's car. He can practically feel Lydia's hurt eyes staring at the back of his head until he's inside the car, burying his face him his hands in guilt. He lifts his gaze to the rearview mirror watching as Lydia drives out of the parking lot and disappears down the street.

 _Idiot_. He thinks before burying his whole self in a tight ball as much as he can against the seat feeling empty and heartless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh season 6 just come already! But what matters right now is Dylan's health. Jeff Davis has been teasing stydia is the main focus this upcoming season and quotes something big will happen to Stiles and Lydia in the first episode...

Stiles slams the front door when he walks in and sighs loudly, feeling as if the world is crashing down on him. He removed his shoes and slowly trails upstairs, gripping onto the handrail tightly under his sweaty palms. He didn't even know why he was sweating but his hoodie was drenched and beads of the clear sticky substance drips down his forehead.

When he reaches the top of the staircase he takes a breath before moving to his bedroom and opening the door. The sight of the figure in his room makes him jump.

"Hello, Stiles."

The voice is dark and drawls out his name making a shiver run down his spine but a heat of anger boils all over his body. His nostrils flare and his fists clench at his sides.

Theo smiles at Stiles's appearance.

"I see you've been doing well..." He snarks.

Stiles's gaze travels to a object in Theo's hand he seemed to be observing before he barged in and realized it was one of his picture frames. But not just any picture frame; it was a picture of Stiles when he was 8, two years before his mother died, of him sitting in his father's lap smiling widely and the deputy at the time was smiling tiredly after a long day of work. It was his parent's anniversary and they had to bring Stiles along to the restaurant because it would've been their last anniversary when his mother got sick. And she had and died two years later.

The sight of the picture in Theo's hand makes him snap instantly.

Stiles doesn't even think when he rushes forward and has Theo pinned against the wall in seconds, tight fists gripping onto the hems of the chimera's jacket and has his teeth gritted. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

When Theo was pinned against the wall, he gave a look of surprise at Stiles's strength but only chuckled at Stiles's outburst. "I don't think you can. How would you think that'll look like, Stiles? To add even more blood on your hands? How will the others think of you when they come to find it wasn't self-defense this time?"

Stiles growls, pulling Theo forward before banging him against the wall again. "What do you want?! Why are you here?!"

"I want answers!" Theo bites back angrily.

"For what?!" Stiles yells. "What questions could you possibly have after what you've done?"

He finds himself spun around and in Theo's place pinned against the wall. He would call it deja vu since the same actions happened on the roof of the hospital a few weeks ago before all hell went down.

"Is Scott alive?"

The question startles him but doesn't let it show. "No. You killed him, remember? You stabbed your   
fucking chimera claws into his chest and now he's dead."

"And yet you're taking this pretty well..."

Stiles's nostrils flare. "Maybe that's because I just dealt with my dad dying too so Scott is the second person on my mind."

Theo smirks. "I think I just heard your heart skip a beat when you told me Scott was dead. Now I'm going to ask you again, and tell me the truth, Stiles. Is. Scott. Alive?"

Stiles forces himself to suck in a breath and levels a determined glare with Theo. "No."

Theo snorts and pulls away giving Stiles room to lean away from the wall. "I know you're keeping something from me, Stiles. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

He turns to leave but Stiles won't let him go so easy. "You know, you're not only responsible for the death of my best friend...but also for the death of my dad?"

Theo stops with his back still faced against him. Stiles could already tell he was smiling even though he couldn't see his face and that sparked another heat of anger run through him. Theo turns around slowly. Too slowly.

"Believe me, I never wanted your father to die..."

Stiles couldn't control himself when he found himself throwing a fist across Theo's face and reluctantly heard a crack. The chimera's head whipped to the side at the impact. A small drop of blood drizzles from his nose when he looks at Stiles again and he laughs.

"At this again, Stiles?" He chuckles, wiping the blood with the back his hand. "No matter how many punches you throw you can never beat me."

Stiles steps forward to attack again but stops when the world around him started shaking. His eyes rolled around and his head felt light, dizzy. He feels a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead again and holds onto the side of the bed to keep himself upright. He catches a glimpse of Theo giving him a look of confusion at first but seconds go by and he sees the wicked smile appear on Theo's face yet again.

"You don't look so good, Stiles. Maybe it could've been the overdose of pills you've taken earlier this morning."

Stiles freezes and looks at Theo with eyes widened. "Y-you planted them? What did you do?"

He feels his hand fall on his shoulder making him jump but has no strength to push it away.

"Oh, I might've just high upped the dose of those pills and made a copy of your dad's description tape on another bottle. Didn't think you'd actually do it, but when people lose someone they also tend to lose their own mind. But you've already had experience with losing your mind haven't you,  
Stiles?"

Stiles glared, clenching his fists so tight his nails draw blood from his palms. "What's your gain? Why are you doing this?"

Theo digs his fingers hard into Stiles's shoulder until winces. "It's just business. And I already know Scott's alive. I was just testing you to see how much you've turned against him. It came to my surprise when you still call him your best friend and covered for him though."

Stiles feels as if he's about to vomit but finds the opportunity to finally push off Theo's hand from his shoulder and backs away from him unsteadily. "Stay away from me..." It scared him how weak and afraid his voice sounded but doesn't let it show. "Get out."

Theo gives a look as if his contemplating what to do but then stares into Stiles's gaze with a plan set in mind. He knows those looks. And they weren't usually good.

"But we're just getting started, Stiles..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Scott's POV**

Scott has been in a dreamless state for the past couple hours, staring at the far wall in his bedroom. His mother would come in from time to time and asked if he was hungry but he always replied with a shake of his head. She would tell him 'He'll be alright, Scott. Stiles is a strong boy.' Or 'Just give him some time.'

Scott hasn't found the courage to say anything back but when he does, the words are like a punch to the gut. "He blames me, Mom."

That has Melissa coming to sit beside him on the bed and puts a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. "Honey, I'm sure he doesn't blame you..."

"But he does," Scott mutters. "Why didn't I believe him, Mom? He's my best friend and I didn't even believe him. I chose Theo..." He finds himself in tears now, letting a single drop fall down his face. "I-I abandoned him when he needed me the most..."

"Scott." Melissa says, not firmly but in a tone to make Scott being his gaze to hers. "You are not the blame for this, do you understand me? You weren't the one that killed his father. That Theo boy has gotten to all of you and torn you guys apart. If Stiles should blame anyone, he should blame him."

Scott hesitated as he gathered the words in his head and nodded, knowing it would be a wrong time to go against his mother. A thought suddenly clicked in his head, furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes.

Melissa noticed his look, "What?"

"I haven't seen Theo since that night. It was weird because when I went to Stiles's house this morning, I thought I smelled another scent in the house. I don't know what Theo's up to but...I-I think he's planning something..."

Before his mother could reply back the doorbell rings frantically downstairs. Melissa gives a curious look towards his door, "Stay here."

She's already out the door before he could say anything as he listens in closely with his werewolf hearing as his mother speeds down the stairs. A frantic heartbeat on the other side of the door shakes him to his core as he walks out of his room and stands at the top of the stairs. When Melissa opens the door, Lydia stands on the other side with tears rimming around her eyes, looking scared straight.

Scott answers before his mother can. "Lydia?"

"I-I tried calling you." Her voice shakes. "I think something happened."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked cautiously. "Like a banshee feeling?"

She nods frantically, biting her lip. "I think it's Stiles..."

****

Arriving at the Stilinski house was like a blur. His mother ushered him to leave as soon as Lydia said the words. She told him she would call an ambulance to meet them there.

Scott speeded past Lydia who was struggling to get the front door open and he quickly tore the doorknob off its hinges and busted in.

"Stiles?!" He yelled out with Lydia calling out his best friend's name right after him. He anxiously focused on his werewolf hearing and he goes pale. He hears a soft stuttering heartbeat upstairs. The sound of it has him sprinting up the stairs in seconds and busting open the bathroom door and he can't help a choked scream escape his mouth.

Stiles lays unmoving on the white tiled floor as if he's fallen without catching himself as his body was in a tangle of limbs. In his left limp hand he holds an empty orange pill bottle.

"No!" Scott screams and releases a starting sob as he kneels down beside Stiles and lifts his head onto his lap. His face is pale and sweaty, lips are parted and there's bruises all over his arms and neck as if someone strangled him. A fierce gasp is heard from the bathroom door but Scott already knew it was Lydia without questioning as she rushes to kneel down beside Scott in a blur.

She's already sobbing loudly at the sight of the unmoving boy. "O-oh God."

Scott holds back tears as he positions Stiles so that he's flat on his back and leans down so that his ear is inches from the parted mouth. He gasps, "H-he's not breathing."

Lydia can only sob as a reply as Scott stands on his knees , placing his hands on his best friend's chest starting compressions. He looks over at Lydia who's shaking between her sobs and nearly growls. "Lydia, c'mon help me! When I tell you to, I want you to breathe into his mouth, okay?"

Lydia looks frozen staring at Stiles with widened eyes.

"Lydia!"

She nods frantically as she moves closer to Stiles and gently brushes his hair with her fingers. Scott starts compressions again, keeping in sobs as tears blur his vision. He stops and looks at Lydia who immediately takes action and breathes out a puff of air in the human's mouth. Scott presses against his chest again, making broken sounds come from him.

Suddenly Scott's ears perk when he hears sirens in the distance outside the house. A small spark of hope glimmers in his chest but he doesn't stop. As he continues compressions, he glances toward Lydia who holds onto Stiles's limp hand tightly. His heart breaks a little more but still doesn't stop.

When he finally speaks, his voice comes out broken. "Stiles. C'mon buddy, stay with us."

He finally breaks when he speaks and Lydia looks at him in pity. They've been  doing CPR for minutes and the ambulance seems to take forever on arriving. Stiles still isn't breathing.

"C'mon!" Scott shouts, pressuring his hands harder where he's sure it'll bruise later on. "Just breathe, Stiles!"

"Scott..." He hears Lydia say. The way she sounds is as if she's given up.

Scott doesn't listen, only focused on Stiles's lack face and the rough pressuring on his chest.

"Scott, stop!" Lydia sobs.

"No!" He bites back, tears cascading down his cheeks. "C'mon, Stiles, breathe!"

Lydia sobs harder, taking no motive to stop Scot again. Scott snaps, raising his arms in the air before using his werewolf strength to compress on Stiles's chest.

The boy below them sucks in a lungful of air.

Lydia cries in relief and Scott nearly collapsed with exhaustion as Stiles began to gain a little color back on his face. His eyes stayed closed but he still sweated profusely and breathed in and out ragged breathes. Scott laid his head on his chest and panted as if he's been running for miles and miles, quickly disposing the orange pill bottle and flinging it across the other side of the bathroom.

Lydia hovers over him, pulling strands of her hair behind her ears and mascara stained tears rested on her cheeks. "Stiles? Stiles can you hear me?"

He doesn't answer, his only reply are ragged and shortened breaths. Suddenly, the lights from the ambulance flash inside the house through the window and a few voices of paramedics are heard from downstairs.

"In here!" Lydia calls out.

It only takes a few seconds until four paramedics barge into the bathroom, quickly kneeling beside all three of them.

"What's the situation?" One of them ask, as the others begin to examine Stiles.

"I-I think he overdosed," Scott said. "We got him to breathe again before you got here."

The man nodded before speaking in hospital gibberish of Stiles's condition and the next thing they know, they were carrying Stiles carefully into the ambulance.

Scott watched with teary eyes as the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over Stiles's nose and mouth and were about to close the doors before one of them spoke to him. "Aren't you Melissa McCall's son?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come with us? Your mother will be waiting for you when we arrive."

Scott quickly looks at Lydia who still looked a bit shaken up and she nods her head at him. "Go with him. I'll follow in my car."

"A-are you sure?"

"Scott, I'll be fine." She sighs. "Go!"

He doesn't hesitate any longer and climbs in the back of the ambulance as the paramedic closes the door behind him. Scott seats himself on a bench in the vehicle and takes Stiles's cold hand in his. He still looked the same as he did when he first found him which brought tears to Scott's eyes again.

He watches as a woman paramedic who sat on the other side of Stiles leaned down near the boy's face. "Stiles?" She speaks softly. "Stiles, can you hear me?"

She then pulls back one of his eyelids and shines a small flashlight in his eye, making the honey-brown color pop. "Unresponsive..."

The woman then looks up at Scott. "Try talking to him. We might get a response from him if he hears a familiar voice."

Scott nods slowly as he scoots forward so that he's closer to Stiles and grips onto his hand a little tighter. "Stiles? It's Scott. Everything is going to be okay, alright? I'm here."

Stiles shifts and his eyes roll under his eyelids and groans. Scott almost laughs with relieved tears and grins. "Hey buddy..."

He watches as Stiles slowly opens his eyes and meets his gaze. Scott tries to read his emotions but he seemed to be void of it in this state. However he sees his mouth opening and tries to form words and Scott had to strain his ears to listen.

"Scotty?"

He smiles again but what happens next sends him to a panic. Stiles's eyes roll back to his head and eyelids fall shut as the sound of the heart rate monitor sounded flat and everlasting. Scott chokes on words or any kind of scream and can't seem to bring his gaze to the frantic movements and shouts from the paramedics that happen all around them. The only words he make out beyond his racing heart beating are terrifying.

"He's going into shock."

"We're losing him!"

"We need a crash cart!"

And in the distance, Scott hears Lydia scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person. I'm pretty sure you all hate me for doing this. But Spoiler Alert:  
> Stiles isn't dead. That's it. That's all I'm giving you. Until next time...✌ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry for the late update! I was constantly stuck between how this chapter was going to start and end, ugh! But I promise you guys, I will update a lot more sooner from now on. Anyways, enjoy!

  
When he opened his eyes the first time there were muffled shouts everywhere around him and the bright light ceiling from above was moving rather fast. His body felt paralyzed but he was able to slowly bring his gaze to a woman he's sworn he's seen before who had black curly hair, holding onto his hand tightly. She looks down at him with fear and worry in her eyes and Stiles sees her mouth move, forming words but he can't hear anything other than his ragged breaths under the oxygen mask he has on his face.

He looks away from her to look back at the ceiling as his vision begins to darken around the edges and he loses consciousness.

****

He comes to again with a startled gasp escaping his lips, jolting up in a sitting position. He flails his arms out, fumbling his hands to remove the oxygen mask on his face but terror takes over when a hand grips his arm. He lets out a cry of fear as he tries to fight the unfamiliar grip which leads to other hands pinning him back down on a soft material. He struggles wildly until he feels a sharp prick of a needle inject in his arm.

He feels time slow and his eyelids grow heavy as his body relaxes and goes limp, feeling the hands that were once holding him down have now gone gentle.

He loses consciousness again.

****

He opens his eyes slowly this time at the touch of a soft motherly hand brushing his hair back and another hand holding onto his.

"Stiles?" Melissa asks and at the same time releases a breath of relief.

Stiles looks up at her, confusion at first but then becomes panicked and searches his eyes frantically around the room. They were alone. He sighs a little in relief.

"You're okay, Stiles. You're in the hospital."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, bringing his gaze back to her. "W-how did I get here?"

Melissa smiles. "Scott and Lydia found you in time," her smile suddenly disappears and she frowns angrily. "How could you do something like that?"

Stiles narrows his eyes, "What?"

"Do you know how worried I was? How worried we all were? Look, I know you're in a dark place right now but you had to at least talk to me. Talk to anyone. Just be lucky you survived those overdose of pills..."

Panic suddenly comes back to Stiles when the memory clicks. His heart thuds and his breath hitches. "Where's Scott?"

Melissa must have seen his reaction but she doesn't question it. "He's in the waiting room. Everyone is...they've been here back and forth for the past week."

"Week?" His voice shakes, widening his eyes in shock.

Melissa nods. "The pills poisoned your body. We've never seen anything like it but the doctors are still running tests..."

"I need to see Scott." He says quickly. Too quickly and he hears the panic in his own voice. "Just Scott."

Melissa furrows her eyebrows, catching on. "Honey, what is it?"

Stiles just bites his lip shakes his head. "Please, Melissa." There's tears in his eyes. Why are there tears in his eyes? "I need to talk to him."

She hesitates for a few moments but nods her head. "Okay, I'll be right back."

When she leaves, a single tear slides down his cheek as he lets out shuttered breaths and looks down to examine himself. IVs are in his left arm and he can't miss black and purple bruises lined up which Stiles knows it's not from when they were pricking in the needles. He forces a lump down his throat which causes pain and Stiles's heart drops. He reaches a shaking hand to touch his neck but immediately pulls back from the sensitive skin with a starting sob. The memory all comes rushing back to him.

_Tackling._

_Struggling._

_Hands around his throat._

_Tight fierce grips on his arms._

Screaming and begging and sobbing.

His heart races as he grips the bed sheets with clenched fists tightly and keeps in sobs but manages to cry quietly. His bottom lip quivers, turning his whole body away from the door, not wanting anyone to see him in this condition for whoever stepped in. He refused to let them see how weak he was. How vulnerable and a pathetic kid who was too scared to fight back.

If Scott stepped in and saw him like this, it would be the end for him.

****

Scott jolts his head up that he had buried in his hands when he sees his mom make his way towards him. The look on her face says everything.

Stiles is awake. Stiles is okay.

When she reaches him she gave him a small smile and a single nod of her head and everyone in the waiting room including him, let out a breath of relief.

He almost breaks and sobs in joy but keeps himself strong and standing.

"Thank God," he finds himself saying. His words are quiet but heard from the others. He hears Lydia cry quietly and Liam lets out a wheezing laugh from the good news. Malia is silent but smiles all the same.

"Stiles said he wanted to see you, Scott." Melissa says. "Only you."

Scott holds in a breath and his heart races from the fact that Stiles actually wanted to talk to him. But he doesn't let his fear show and only nods quickly before making his way to his room.

Melissa's hand on his chest stops him.

"Scott," she says. The tone of her voice sounds like she's warning him. Scott thinks she's going to say to stay calm with Stiles at all costs or not do much of the talking. But apparently he was wrong. "Remember those bruises we saw on his neck and arms?"

Scott's eyes narrowed but nodded.

"Scott, he looked scared when he woke up. Terrified. I barely got any words out of him but all he said was that he needed to see you."

Scott nodded again. "You really think it was Theo that did this, don't you?"

She sighed. "Honestly, based on what's been going on, Theo is at the top of my list."

Scott gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, forcing himself to not let his wolf show and have his claws out, digging into the palms of his hands. Anger boils at the pit of his stomach and just the sound of  Theo's name makes him want to punch something.

But he stays calm. "Okay. I'll go talk to him."

Melissa nods and let's him pass, watching her son slowly make his way down to Stiles's room.

****

Scott isn't sure what to expect when he walks in. In his mind screams images of how Stiles would look at him or how he would look like now that he was awake. He steps in and his heart drops.

Stiles is sat up in bed, eyes red and puffy from the crying. The bruises on his neck and arms look more visible now than before. Scott forces himself to stay calm at the sight of his injuries and Stiles doesn't meet his eyes. He couldn't.

Scott's breath hitches but silence fills the empty room and space between them. He finds himself standing at the foot of Stiles's hospital bed, close but still a good distance to not make Stiles uncomfortable. Stiles's gaze is staring down at the blue thin blanket draped over his legs, but he was very aware of Scott's presence.

There was an eerie dead silence for about five minutes until Scott broke it. "I'm sorry."

Stiles finally meets his eyes, face blank but Scott heard his heartbeat speed up.

"I'm sorry about everything, Stiles," Scott whispers as if to himself. Tears begin to water his eyes and he tries his best to blink them away. "I have no idea how much pain you're going through, but I do know that I should've been there for you no matter what."

Stiles removes his gaze to stare back at the blanket as if the words didn't phase him, but Scott smells the salt of his best friend's tears begin to water just like his.

"God, why didn't I just listen to you?" Scott continues with emotion in his voice. "I-I knew there was something about the way Theo said how you killed Donovan. I mean, why would I ever believe him in the first place? I've asked myself this everyday since that night. But somehow...I guess I just couldn't convince myself either.

"And then I left you standing out in the rain, alone," Scott broke and finally let a single tear fall. Stiles met his eyes again with furrowed eyebrows and just stared. "I'm such an idiot. I left you alone in all of this. And then your dad..." He breaks off, gathering himself together to keep from falling apart. "And now, this."

Scott saw rapid tears fall down Stiles's face at his words. His best friend sniffles and the sound of it makes Scott want to cry with him.

"God, I'm so sorry." Scott says. "P-please, Stiles. I promise I won't leave you alone again, but please. Let me help you." Stiles upright sobs now and Scott inches closer to him slowly. "Let us all help you."

He places a comforting hand on his shoulder and wraps him into a tight embrace and Stiles hugs him back tighter, sobbing into his shoulder.

They haven't hugged like this since the MRI scan Stiles had take that night before the Nogitsune took over.

They don't let go until it's about ten minutes later and they both stop crying. Stiles pulls away first and finds himself staring at the black and blue bruises on his arms.

Scott follows his gaze and anger comes flooding back to him. "I know Theo did this. Didn't he?"

It takes a few moments before Stiles replied with a nod of his head. "H-He..."

He breaks off, not wanting to continue but Scott squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"He showed up in my room, taunted me about everything that happened," Stiles says slowly, refusing to meet Scott's eyes while explaining. "He...he told me he put something in the pills that I took that morning. I-I was just so lost and alone I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt sick all of a sudden and then he grabbed me..." He pauses again to force a lump down his throat. "I tried fighting him but...he started choking me and the next thing I knew, he grabbed the pills and...he shoved them down my throat."

Tears began to fall down Stiles's face again. "He told me, that if he can't kill you, he could at least make you suffer."

When he finally looks at Scott again, his eyes meet with glowing red ones. Scott jolts to stand again, pacing the floor furiously. His claws are out and clench at his sides. A growl rumbles in the pit of his throat. "I'm gonna kill him."

Stiles is shocked to say the least at how Scott was acting. He's never seen him this angry. "Scott, you're not a killer," he finds himself saying. "Don't go after him. It'll only make things worse."

Scott stopped his pacing, his red eyes stopped glowing and turned back to his normal ones, but his claws stayed out. "Theo already made things worse by tearing us apart. There's no going back for him for almost killing you."

"And there's no going back for you if you kill him, Scott-,"

"I'm not letting him get between us again, Stiles!" Scott growls. "He'll get what's coming to him."

He's already swinging the door open and barging out, before Stiles has anything else to say.

"Scott! Scott!" He calls but Scott was long gone by then.

Stiles could only just sit there with widened eyes at the wide open door, praying Scott made it out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Badass!Scott next chapter (because we've needed to see that side of him all season. But I guess not. Thanks, Jeff!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you guys like it so far. I'm hoping to go multiple chapters with this so bare with me. Feedback is appreciated, thanks ;)


End file.
